


Breaking Bed

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;)))))), Camp, Camp Counsellors, Crack fic I guess, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Summer Camp, and humor, and theyre supposed to be watching children, dad style harry styles, harry breaks the bed, harry is training louis, harry literally is the epitome of dorky camp leader, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis doesnt want to be there, or is it ;)))), or maybe just humor who knows, sleep away camp, stay away camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess I have to sleep with you,” Harry sighed. </p><p>“What the fuck. No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bed

Louis decided to get a job as a summer camp counselor since, according to his mother, he “needed to be responsible” and “earn some money” so he could “go to college”. Her plans. Not his. He had no intention prior to that discussion to do anything during summer other than relax and play some video games and play soccer with some of his friends at one of the local fields. He never did anything during summer. He had a part time job during the school year so he could busy himself after school, but he quit basically every summer since they cut back his hours since all of the regular employees were back from university and yadda ya. 

This time, however, his mother was not letting him off the hook. And as if getting a summer job wasn't bad enough, it was at a camp. At a summer camp. With children. A sleep away summer camp with children. 

He wasn’t too keen on other people to begin with. When he went for his interview, he didn't do his best on purpose, hoping that he wouldn't get hired. However, he got a call the following week that said he was an excellent candidate but needed to have another counselor working with him who was more experienced. Louis guessed that due to his shitty interview answers, they thought he needed some guidance or something like that. Even more of what Louis didn't want. But, at least, maybe the other counselor would be able to watch the children while he relaxed. Or — maybe, his partner would be a cute girl. That would be wonderful. He’d show his mother exactly what happens when she tries to get him to do something he doesn't want to do. 

A few days before camp officially started, there were training days. It was basically an orientation that said how to take care of the children, what to do if certain things happen, and how to basically be a counselor. Nothing major. The day prior to camp beginning was when the camp counselor and child assignments were posted. 

Louis made his way over to the wall and looked for his group. He saw his name listed under the Blue Team. His co-counselor was somebody named Harry? That couldn't be a cute girl. _Wonderful_. Underneath their names was a list of seven children. Even better. 

Louis sat up all night worrying about what his job was going to be like. Who is Harry? Is he nice? Will the children like him? Will they like Harry? 

Then, around midnight, he remembered that it was a sleep away camp and that he needed to keep himself alive without his mother for two weeks. Two full weeks. Alone. With Harry. And seven children. 

Actually, it sounds like home for Louis. 

Louis was up and out of the door bright and early. He wanted to make sure that he got to his cabin before any of the children did and definitely before Harry did. He would not let him get choice of the bunk. Louis already knew that he wanted bottom bunk since he was afraid of heights. 

He arrived at his cabin that was more-so set up like a house. There were two stories. Each had four bedrooms on the floor, one bathroom, and a sitting area. The downstairs also had a small kitchen and a bathroom in one of the bedrooms. None of the bedrooms had bunk beds — they all either had one or two twin beds. 

Wonderful. Louis could even have a room to himself! He, obviously, chose the room with the bathroom. That room also happened to be the biggest by far. It had two twin beds, so he thought that one could be for sleeping and one could be for storage. He figured that the children would pair up and sleep in rooms together. Or something. 

Louis’ room had a nice view of the woods that surrounded the back of the cabin. The bed was a nice queen size. The fan barely worked, though. Damn. He wished that he would have brought one. But, you live and you learn. The bathroom was a decent size and was definitely large enough for him. 

He threw his bags onto the bed and started unpacking his stuff. The children weren't going to arrive until tomorrow morning, so he figured he would get his room set up. He figured that since he had a downstairs room, Harry would take an upstairs room. 

He was thankful that his mother had done his packing, rather than him. He pulled out the sheets that she had packed and made his bed and covered the three pillows that were on the bed. He threw a blanket onto the recliner that was in the corner of the room, as if he was going to use that at all this stay. He set up the bathroom to his liking and spread out his hair supplies neatly and hung up the towels that his mother packed. 

God, he loved his mom. 

He was in the middle of putting away some snacks and perishables when he heard the door open and a soft “Hello?” echo through the house. 

“Hello?” Louis replied back, hesitantly. It definitely wasn't a child. 

“Oh — hello!” Harry said. He had way too much pep in his voice for Louis this early in the morning. 

Louis came downstairs and was a it surprised to see what he saw. There, in the doorway, was a man probably in his early 20’s, with a white tank top on, tattoos down his arms visible, black basketball shorts that only went mid-thigh, white socks that went mid-calf, with white Nikes and a sun visor on. A heavy backpack was hanging from one of his shoulders. His curly hair was tied back in a pony tail and sunglasses hung from a cord around his neck. 

Are you fucking joking? 

“You must be Harry,” Louis aid, slowly. 

“And you must be Louis!” Harry said, pronouncing the “s” in his name. 

“Actually, its Louis — like Louie,” Louis corrected. Off to a great start. 

“Even better! So you were here first, so I guess you picked out our room?” Harry chirped. 

“Our room?” 

“Yeah! Counsellors have the same room. Each of the kids gets their own room. Camp rules!” Harry said. He swung the backpack off of his shoulder and placed it on the couch. Louis raised an eyebrow at him. He was not expecting _this_ to be a counsellor that he was working with. 

“Oh — uh — I don’t —“ Louis stuttered. Harry waved his hand, as if to tell Louis not to worry. Harry made his way around the house and found the room that Louis had picked out. 

Harry found the room and nodded in approval. 

“Smart man choosing the one with the bathroom!” he called out. 

God, this was going to be awful. 

Harry went back to the sitting area and grabbed his backpack and brought it back to the room. Louis didn't even care what bed he chose at this point. He just wanted him to shut up and stop being so chipper. Louis followed him back to the room, just to see how he was going to change the set up. 

Harry made himself at home, like he did every other year he was away at camp. He put away his few outfits and shoved some snacks into the cabinets, similar to how Louis had. 

Louis was just happy he wasn't totally wrecking the room. At least he seemed somewhat clean and tidy. Maybe it wouldn't be awful. 

Well. He had that thought for just a few seconds, because as soon as that thought entered his mind, Harry pulled out a bag of fresh fruit out of his backpack. 

This guy was going to kill him by trying to get him to eat healthy. 

“Tsk-tsk,” Harry said under his breath as he opened up a different cabinet and discovered Louis’ stash of goodies. Louis had packed, himself, Oreos, Chips Ahoy!, Goldfish, pretzels, and quite a few bags of family size chips. Harry didn't chuck them, though. He kept them in the cabinet and closed it quietly. At least Louis had NutriGrain bars in there That was “healthy” enough, right? 

Wrong. 

Harry kept pulling out food from his backpack. Louis then realized that Harry had also walked in with a suitcase. Fuck. Hopefully that wasn't full of shit food, too. 

By the time Harry had unpacked his entire backpack, he had a protein powder, chia seeds, fruits and vegetables galore, coconut oil, and natural, organic peanut butter. Gag. 

Louis was perfectly happy living on his cookies, chips, and frozen pizzas. 

“Do you mind if we share food? Maybe, you know, you can eat something green that isn't processed apple?” Harry said, referring to Louis’ apple cinnamon NutriGrain bars. Louis shrugged in response. He didn't have to worry about Mr. Health-Freak Harry stealing his chemically-made foods. He probably wouldn't have been caught dead eating a potato chip. 

They went to the last day of orientation together and sat at the same table. Today was mostly team building exercises and basic activities to do with children. Harry had to help Louis along the way since he had _never_ made a friendship bracelet in his life. Harry was able to make one in a few minutes like a pro. He had it down pat, but Louis just couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Begrudgingly, he accepted Harry’s help. 

They went over typical arts and crafts, like pottery, and painting. They also went over restrictions and where everything was on campus. There was a pool just a two minute walk away from Louis’ cabin. He was _really_ thankful his mother packed, at this point, because he would have forgotten his swim shorts, for sure, if it wasn't for her. 

The last day of orientation seemed to last _forever_ and it bored Louis to no end. After several hours, they were finally released. It was 8pm, and Louis wanted to do nothing more than to go back to the cabin and sleep. However, Harry had other plans. 

Harry acted as a personal tour guide for Louis. Louis still could not get over the look that he was sporting for the day, complete with the sun visor and sunglasses hanging from his neck. It was as if he was born for this job. 

Harry showed Louis how to get basically anywhere on site. He showed him where the archery set-up is, where the pool is, where the cafeteria is and what _not_ to eat at the cafeteria, no matter how edible it looked. He showed him how to get to the main building, where maintenance is, and where the public bathrooms are. Louis appreciated Harry taking the time to show him around, even though it was basically his job to teach him how to be a decent counsellor. 

They got back to their cabin around 10pm that night. They both changed into bedtime tank tops and shorts. Louis flicked the television on and Harry flicked through the channels. Louis didn't care what they watched, it was more so just for background noise for him. Harry settled on some soccer game. Louis turned the lights off and Harry turned his lamp on. He was comfortable like that, since he didn't particularly care for the dark, either. 

Harry got up to use the bathroom and Louis was practically asleep at that time. When Harry came back, he jumped on the bed, and managed to _literally_ break the bed. The wood beams in the middle of the mattress support snapped in half from the sudden forceful pressure. Louis eyes’ opened quickly and he sat up. 

“Are you alright?” Louis chuckled. Harry was bent over, cracking up. He just nodded as he tried to catch his breath from laughing. 

He went to go carefully sit on the mattress to see just how broken it was, and managed to basically sink so far into the bed that his butt would have touched the ground if the mattress just vanished. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep now?!” Harry pouted. “I can’t sleep in a different room. They have to stay clean for when the children come otherwise we get in trouble.” 

Louis shrugged. 

“I guess I have to sleep with you,” Harry sighed. 

“What the fuck. No.” 

“Just for the night, chill. It’s not like we’re cuddling or anything. Or you can sleep on the floor. But, I have seniority here and I will pull that card if I have to.” 

Louis glared at him. 

“I’m not sleeping on the floor. Just take your mattress off the bed and sleep on the ground.” 

“No can do.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Spiders,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he climbed into bed next to him. 

“With that comment, I have to say, that you are cordially invited to go fuck yourself.” 

This bed was not big enough for the both of them. Louis moved further down so he was pressed up against the wall. He did his best to keep his body to himself, and Harry did the same. 

“I can’t believe you fucking broke the bed, Harold,” Louis snapped. This was _not_ how he planned his room being when he first picked it out. 

“It’s Harry.” 

“But it’s short for Harold.” 

“Nope. Harry on the birth certificate, too. Just Harry,” he said. He shifted in bed, which made it a bit more comfortable for both of them. 

Louis didn’t say anything back and prayed that Harry wouldn't keep talking. If he had to sleep, he was going to, facing the wall, his back acting as a barrier. 

And, of course, Harry fell asleep first. And, of course, Harry was a _snorer_. 

Bloody wonderful. 

Before Louis could even make more snarky comments in his head, he was asleep as well. 

They woke up with their bodies tangled together, both too comfortable to admit that they were awake. 

“Good morning,” Harry croaked. “Someone’s comfortable.” 

“Yeah, and it must be you, since it’s not me,” Louis combated. 

“That’s not what you were thinking at three o’clock when you were spooning me.” 

“Oh, bullshit. That never happened!” 

“I’d rather you be spooning me than forking me, at least,” Harry remarked as he stretched and sat up. 

“Yeah, well, that’s what you think right now, at least,” Louis said, surprised that he was able to come up with that comeback. Out of the corner of his eye, all he saw was Harry wink at him. 

What the actual fuck did he sign up for? Or — rather — what the actual fuck did his mother sign him up for?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write 100 fics in 100 days! Feel free to comment requests xo 
> 
>  
> 
> It's almost 1am and I just thought the title was punny. I suck at titling my works. Whoops.


End file.
